


The feelings that we hide

by starcrossed92



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rover sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, or - Freeform, they bang in the back of the rover thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossed92/pseuds/starcrossed92
Summary: Bellamy is finally reunited with the Rover and also Clarke. 6 years apart but they still have that connection.Or Rover Sex.





	The feelings that we hide

**Author's Note:**

> So @bobmorlee had a birthday and the only thing i could gift her was bellarke.  
> And what better bellarke to gift someone then 6 years of sexual frustration and 30 minutes alone. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Brooke!

He doesn’t expect to feel this way. 

6 years is a long time to be apart from something so special. Bellamy had thought about it obviously but he’d never thought he’d get to be reunited with something so special. 

 

The rover had survived Praimfaya.

Bellamy ran his hands over the vehicle’s bonnet. It was slightly worse for wear an extra scratch here or there, and a distinctly tree shaped dent in the bumper, but overall it was just as he remembered it. He circled round till he reached the back of the truck. Where Clarke and Madi had been sleeping for the past 6 years. 

He never thought he’d see Clarke again. Let alone see her with a daughter. 

When the ship landed and he took his first steps back on earth it was blissful, to breathe fresh air and feel the wind on his face and his feet on earth again but he stil felt the shadow of people who should have been there on his back. Of the people they’d lost on the ground. Of the lost members of the 100. Sometimes of his sister and the people left in the bunker. But mostly it was one persons presence he missed the most. 

Clarke. He missed Clarke.

 

He had the rest of the space gang by his side and for them he made it work. He hand to work for them. To give them a life. To give them a _good_  life. And to give himself something to do, an aim and a reason to carry on. He used his head and survived the 6 years in space with his people. 

* * *

When he steps on earth he lets himself feel the empty space beside him. Where Clarke should have been. He hasn't felt her loss this strongly since they first went back to space. So when he see’s her at the edge of the clearing walking towards them, weapon raised just like he taught her, Bellamy thinks he’s eaten Jobi nuts again. 

She’s there. She’s alive and she’s coming towards them. Her hair’s shorter and he see’s the pink streak peeking through the corner. She looks older too. Her eyes are wide and disbelieving. When she finally gets over the shock and drops her weapon face splitting into a wide smile Bellamy feels the shadows lift off his shoulders. Monty’s the first to move towards her. It’s not far and he hugs her straight away, laughing and saying her name over and over. Raven’s next and she crushes Clarke squeezing her tight and it gives Bellamy time to make his feet move towards her.  

As soon as she was free of Raven, Clarke’s eye met Bellamy’s and she steps into him. 

She throws her arms around his neck and leans against him folding herself against him. Bellamy loops his arms around her pulling her in tighter he could feel her rapid breath against his neck and he closes his eyes taking it in. She’s here and she’s alive. Eventually, they pull back and Bellamy feels a tug on his sleeve and see’s Clarke’s hand wrapped tightly around his wrist as she greet’s the others. Not letting go, Clarke fell in next to Bellamy as the group absorbed their friends presence on earth and their restoration as a group. 

* * *

The last few days had been hectic and Bellamy knew he should have expected nothing less when arriving back on earth but finally there was enough peace and quiet to rest and take everything in. They still hadn’t been reunited with the bunker people but they were getting there. Finally they were able to relax for a while and rest. 

Bellamy took the opportunity to make sure everyone was fed before heading off by himself. He hadn’t gone far, his feet taking him through the unknown area to the rover left on the hardly used path and now he stood contemplating the last few days and wondering how on earth the vehicle survived.  

“i don’t know how it made it” Clarke supplied stepping over a fallen branch and onto the road “when i found it there was ash and rock around it but…it still worked.” 

“I didn’t think anything could make it thought Praimfaya” Bellamy replied moving towards the side of the car where Clarke was standing. She was watching him, like she had been since they had been reunited. He was doing it too, now that he had Clarke back again he was reluctant to let her out of his sight. She’d stayed near him, sitting next to him around the fire or walking beside him. Neither seemed in a hurry to put any distance between them again. After 6 years Bellamy still felt it. The tug to her. The connection they shared.

“I did. Madi did.” Clarke remarked looking up at Bellamy. 

“I’m glad you had her.” he acknowledged after a beat leaning up against the rover. 

“So am I. When i realised you were gone….she helped me get through it” She confided bowing her head she continued “but you did what you had to do and saved our people."

“Clarke..” Bellamy began tilting his head to one side but she cut him off. 

“No it was the right thing to do and now… now it’s fine because we're back together.” she finished smiling softly at him. 

Bellamy just nodded and smiled back. 

There was a pause in their conversation before Bellamy joked 

“I can’t believe you haven’t crashed it yet though”

 

Clarke looked mock offended and put a hand over her heart. 

“I am an _excellent_ driver” 

“Sure” Bellamy said disbelieving pointing to the dint in the bumper. 

“Okay it took a little time but have you seen the inside? it’s so much better.” Clarke leaned forward gabbing the handle and pulling the back door open. Bellamy stepped back quickly away from the swing of the door. Clarke hopped up into the back and turned to Bellamy, gesturing to the inside of the rover. 

Bellamy had seen it before but he humoured Clarke and looked around. Padded out with furs and fabric, books salvaged and piled high in the corner Bellamy did have to acknowledge it looked good.

“fit for a Princess” he chuckled Clarke rolled her eyes and gently shoved Bellamy with her shoulder. 

Bellamy feels the spark when his shoulder brushes hers as he leans into the Rover. He repositions his torso back and watches as her eyes flick from his gaze to his mouth and back again. 

Bellamy shifed towards the blonde placing himself in front of her. The slight height advantage the Rover gave her meant that she was studying him from above watching his face for signs of hesitancy. Clarke moves first placing her hands on Bellamy’s shoulders.

“ I missed you” she admitted quietly, Bellamy reached out and squeezed her hips. He found his voice quieter then he meant it to be when he spoke. 

“ I missed you too” 

He leaned up as she surged down. 

They kissed slow at first finding their fit and moving their bodies closer together. 

It was like coming to earth for the first time again. He felt alive. He felt his blood rushing and his heartbeat quicken. 6 years apart. 6 years separated and everything they still had together came flooding back. This was their first kiss but it had been an age in the making. 

Bellamy felt Clarke’s mouth open under his and he moved his lips more firmly over her's desperate for more. He pulled at her hips and felt her shift forward and move some of her weight onto his shoulders as she steadied herself. 

They separated eventually, Bellamy moved his hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. Clarke grinned at him and he felt his own cheek muscles pull up in response. 

They kissed again. Hands skimming against each others clothes feeling each other out. 

The gentle tug on Bellamy’s shirt only stopped them for a second as he took Clarke’s cue and pulled himself beside her in the Rover. 

As soon as he was settled Bellamy moved to work his mouth over Clarke’s neck, trailing his mouth downwards. He felt her breath come hard and her hands grip tighter into his hair. Finding the zipper of her jacker he pulled it down opening up access for him to suck kisses into the top of her breasts. 

Clarke pulled him back suddenly and her mouth is on his again. Kissing, Clarke pushes Bellamy’s top up struggling to keep both movements going she eventually tugs hard. It separates them when she pulls it over his head and  they take a second to breathe. Clarke eye’s linger over Bellamy’s torso and he takes to opportunity to note her open jacket and flushed chest. 

“Okay?” he asked. Clarke’s head snapped up to meet his. 

“Yeah, definitely” she replied shoving the rest of her jacket off her shoulders and into the corner of the small rover. She pushed him back onto the soft furs and straddles one of his thighs. 

Bellamy groaned when she moved her hips building up the friction, grabbing her ass and squeezing he pulled up his knee and tilts Clarke towards him. His hands splayed one still on her ass the other moving up and under her shirt. 

Clarke still moving on his thigh he traces the underside of her boob. He hears her breath hitch and he grins as he pulls her top up and mouths at her breast. 

“ _fuck_ ” Clarke gasps. “Bellamy fuck” She’s stopped her movements and is focused on Bellamy’s trouser button working it undone with quick movements. 

He returns the favour and worked at her button and then with a little shuffling they’re both naked in the back of the Rover. 

He can still feel her heat against his thigh and the only thing he can think about is eating her out. So he tells her. 

“I need to taste you. Come on.” he says and pulls at her until she’s manoeuvred herself over his face. And it’s so hot having Clarke bare and open above him. Using the back of the headrests to keep herself stable while she looks down at him. Bellamy almost changed his mind there. Wanted to pull her down to his cock and push into her but he could see how wet she was. She how ready she was and he couldn't resist. 

He drags his hands up the back of her legs gently and then licks her. He heard her hum above him and carried on. He takes his time just getting use to her and getting to know her. He felt almost lazy after all the time they’ve taken to get here and the likely hood of them being here again so small. But he enjoys this. A moment to enjoy her and taste her. 

Eventually he focused himself on making her come truly and added pressure to his motions increasing his efforts. Flicking against her clit he hears her groan loud and his cock hardens in response. He sucks hard on her clit until Clarke bucks against him and then softens up using his tongue. 

“keep doing that” she pants above him rocked slightly. He anchors her with his hand squeezing tight enough he’s sure to leave finger marks. But she seems to enjoy it. 

He repeats the method over and over and it doesn’t take long before she’s panting _yes_ loudly and he knows she’s close. She chants above his and then comes with a low whine and he can feel her clench. 

She’s still holding herself up but she’s drooped over face glowing and limbs soft. 

Her face is red and a little sweaty but she’s still a fucking vision. 

Bellamy takes a slow breath as she takes a second to gather herself, swinging a leg over and moving down next to him. He takes the opportunity to touch her gently hand running up her arm and cupping at her face. Clarke moves closer to him and rests pressed against him. 

He leans over and kisses her softly on the side of her mouth, Clarke seemed to have more long term plans however as she tugs on his hair and moves his lips to hers. He’s still hard and he can feel himself rubbing up against her leg. 

She shifts so he’s more on top of her. A reversal from earlier and she runs her nails down his back. 

“Clarke” he warns in a groan but she just does it again. She presses up against him and he can feel her tits against him. Bellamy groans again and loops his hand around her hip pulling it up and letting himself settle against her. She’s seeking out his mouth and its hot because he knows she can taste herself on his lips, he pushes against her teasing her entrance. She brings her hips up trying to get more friction until he rolls his hips and finally pushes into her and Bellamy has to shut his eyes with the intensity of it, feeling her throb and stretch. 

“fuck it feel’s so _fucking_ good” he gasps pulling out slowly and pushing in again. He speeds up gradually and they start to move together. The rhythm is off slightly at first but then something clicks and it’s fucking incredible. When she pulls him down for a fiery kiss things speed up. 

“Bellamy harder” she breathes and he obeys. Making his motions more forceful, she keens over and over and throws her head to the side mouth open. He’s so close himself but he won’t com before she has so he pulls her leg up higher and that’s all it takes. Clarke pants and moans and just as he feels his balls tighten she comes undone around him, his name lost on her lips. He tenses and comes in inside her pushing as deep as he can go. 

Bellamy feels Clarke’s fingers stroking through his hair and across the side of his cheek as he comes back to himself. He pulls out slowly and shifts his weight from her to the side. Clarke turns with him and moves her hard down to his side tracing an invisible pattern. 

 

“Holy shit” he puffs out and Clarke laughs. 

“yeah” she agrees stil brushing his arm “6 years of waiting will do that to people” 

Bellamy smiles cockily at her. 

“trust me princess it would have been just as good whenever we did it” 

“ugh, go back to space I’m sick of you” she moans rolling away. Bellamy catches her by the hip and pulls her next to him again. This time her backs to him and he nuzzles the shell of her ear. 

“I’m good right here” he says as Clarke relaxes against him. 

They don’t have long. Someone at camp will come looking for them soon and Clarke still isn’t okay leaving Madi for to long, the next disaster too, is always just around the corner but for now They have a bit of time though. 

They have time to rest and enjoy each other. 

To finally have a moment together. 

To finally be together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [Flawlessbanshee](www.flawlessbanshee.tumblr.com)


End file.
